


Release

by philsdrill



Series: II Tour Omo [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Food mentions, Holding, Kinks, M/M, Omorashi, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Slight Dom/Sub Dynamics, Smut, Wetting, omo, pee kink, phan fic, phan omo, phan omorashi, phanfic, phansmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsdrill/pseuds/philsdrill
Summary: After drinking Phil’s pee at a service station and giving him a mind-blowing release, Dan now needs to keep control of his own desperation until they reach their hotel. Having discovered his enjoyment of Dan’s kink, Phil decides to help push Dan to his limit.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous oneshot, ‘Hold it for Me’, so if you want to read that first, go ahead, but can be read independently without any confusion. Thank you so much to Jo @phantasieblog and Katie @knlalla for beta-ing this for me!

Touring the UK in a van was an experience. It was cramped. It could get really warm and the air conditioning didn’t always work properly. Toilet stops were few and far between. This could result in some rather interesting and honestly kinky situations between the two of them.

Earlier in the day, Phil had been rather desperate and after holding it for a long time in the car, they stopped at a service station where Dan treated Phil to two kinds of release. Phil had no hesitation about Dan drinking his pee, especially when it came along with such a mind-boggling blowjob.

Now that they were back in the van with another couple of hours to go, Phil knew that after all that Dan had been drinking, he would need the bathroom next. The plan, which they had vaguely discussed in the aftermath of their earlier actions, was for Dan to try and make it to the hotel, where Phil would literally fuck the pee out of him. Phil, while finding Dan’s wording quite obscene, actually found the idea quite appealing.

Phil was feeling very relieved, but also tired, from what they had just done. He decided he would try to sleep for a bit, so he instructed Dan to wake him when he started to feel the need to go; he wanted to see his desperation. Until now, Phil thought he was just helping Dan satisfy a kink, but Dan had helped him come to the realisation that he wanted this too.

It took about fifteen minutes for Phil to get into a comfortable enough position to sleep, but once he was out, he managed to sleep for about an hour. He was woken by Dan reaching past him to grab the large bottle of water they had bought earlier.

“You starting to need?” Phil mumbled to Dan, still not completely awake.

“Yeah,” Dan nodded, “And we’re like half an hour away so I thought I could get started on the water?”

“Great,” Phil said, stretching his legs out as far as he could in the confined space and straightening his back, “Yeah, you drink up; I want you to have that finished before we got to the hotel. We’ll maybe get some takeaway for dinner and then see how long you can last?”

“Sounds good,” Dan nodded, a notion growing in his head for a dish of miso soup, “How about Japanese? I might look up places on ‘Just Eat’?”

“Mmm, I could demolish some Japanese,” Phil thought aloud, “Go for it.”

Dan started to look up Asian takeaways on his phone, this acting as a distraction from his growing need to pee. He knew from experience that he could hold it long enough to get them to the hotel and through dinner. He knew Phil would have him drinking lots once they were at the hotel, then once he was at the point of leaking, that’s when he and Phil would take to the bathroom to have Phil fuck it out of him. That thought made Dan shiver in anticipation; this was going to be good.

After a bit of scrolling, looking at the various menus and reviews, Dan found an Asian takeaway that would do both Chinese and Japanese food. He’d have Miso soup and some sushi, maybe something else too if he felt like it.

“This place looks good,” Dan said, passing the phone over to Phil, “Have a look at the menu.”

Phil managed to look at Dan’s phone for a whole two seconds before he felt a funny feeling start to build behind his eyes, a slight nausea which he knew would have him feeling very car-sick if he looked at it any longer.

“I can’t,” Phil said, handing the phone back to Dan, “Feel sick already. I can look at it when we get to the hotel or you can read it out?”

Dan started to list things from the menu, using his knowledge of Phil’s tastes to pick out what  might appeal to him. Phil made a mental note of what sounded tasty, then when Dan finished, he was able to say what he wanted. Dan put both of their food choices into an order, also adding in a bottle of Coke at Phil’s request. They would tap the ‘order’ button once they got to the hotel.

With the dinner decisions made, Dan picked up his bottle of water again, sipping on it slowly for the remaining ten minutes until they got there. When they arrived, they got checked in quickly, made sure they had the hotel address right in the ‘Just Eat’ app, then confirmed the order in the lift on the way up to their room.

The two got their suitcases inside and opened them up, looking out the things they were going to need tonight: their wash bags, lube, clean underwear, pyjamas. Phil checked out the bathroom, confirmed that the bath was indeed suitable for what they had planned, then handed Dan a bottle of water. Dan undid his jeans a little to take some pressure off his bladder and give him capacity to drink a little more. The tight denim had been making his desperation more intense, but he felt he would leak soon if he didn’t relieve some of that pressure.

When the food arrived, Phil went down to get it, leaving Dan where he could handle his desperation in private. Phil felt that Dan was probably around the stage that he’d reached earlier, and he knew how that felt. Phil was definitely feeling turned on by now, but was hoping it wasn’t too obvious; he didn’t want the whole hotel lobby to notice his arousal.

Carrying their food in front of his crotch, Phil returned to the room, where the two of them spread out their meal at the foot of the bed. They needed to be careful not to spill, as they didn’t want to sleep amongst soy sauce and Miso soup, but they’d done this enough during their past tour and hadn’t made too many messes. They had a pile of napkins on hand, both for their fingers and in case of any emergencies.

Dan started off with his soup, slurping it delicately out of the cup, with his chopsticks in the other hand to lift up the pieces of tofu and seaweed. He knew that the hot liquid would stimulate his need even more, but that was what he was going for. He wanted to be absolutely bursting for this, so he was determined to get as much liquid into his body as he physically could. Just the thought of that soup making its way down to his aching bladder made a wave of arousal shoot through him.

Before he started on his sushi, Dan decided he needed to choose a position other than cross-legged to sit in, as his legs felt a little too open. He shuffled around a bit until he felt a bit more comfortable, then he got started on his sushi, a bottle of Coke on hand to keep up his fluid intake.

Phil was watching Dan as he ate his own sushi, noting his boyfriends desperation. He could see that Dan’s abdomen was physically bigger than usual and his actions reflected his need. Phil licked his lips, a slight hot flush hitting his body as he thought about the volume Dan was holding.

Knowing they were soon to participate in some rather kinky sex, Phil was busy planning out the logistics in his mind. He had already worked out that there was really only one position they could safely use in a bath. He had some lube already looked out, and as it’d been a couple of days since they’d done anything, they would need quite a bit. He knew that some details would be down to Dan. Did he want to keep his boxers half on for the feeling of wetting them? Did they want the plug in the bath so the urine pooled around them rather than going down the drain? Phil wasn’t quite sure what he wanted on that one, but he’d ask Dan about it.

On top of his soup and everything he’d drunk earlier, Phil had got Dan to finish the Coke, then have some more water. Phil was starting to wonder how Dan could physically accommodate all that liquid, but he knew Dan definitely had more experience in the holding game. Phil hadn’t exactly appreciated this until now, but in realising he enjoyed this kink, he actually found Dan’s holding skills to be pretty hot. Phil could picture the litres of liquid built up inside Dan; he couldn’t wait to push him to his limit and watch him come undone. He voiced this thought to Dan, his tone flirty and suggestive, making Dan groan in anticipation.

After they finished eating, they put on some Netflix for a little while, to serve as a distraction while Dan got to his limit. He was still chugging water, but Phil was starting to think he would probably be peeing before that water ever got to his bladder. He was very fidgety now, his legs squeezed together, a hand on his crotch, gently touching his length, which had become half hard at some point from how turned on the desperation was making him feel.

Phil, too, was feeling turned on from Dan’s squirming, shuffling, and general aura of neediness. He didn’t have quite as much of a pee kink as Dan, but he had learned today that he definitely had one. He had really given up on paying attention to what they were watching and he knew Dan had too. Phil turned to his desperate lover and captured him in a kiss, Dan kissing back needily. It was time.

“I think it’s time,” Phil said to Dan, reaching over to pause the show that they hadn’t been paying attention to.

Dan nodded, “Yeah. I don’t think I can hold… ahh… it much longer.”

“Strip down to your boxers and head into the bathroom,” Phil told him, taking control of the situation, “I’ll join you in a moment.”

Once Dan was in the bathroom, Phil gave a few strokes to his own length. He was already hard, but he knew once Dan was in his lap it would be tricky to stroke himself. He grabbed the lube from on top of his case and headed to join Dan in the bathroom.

Dan was stood in the middle of the room, back hunched slightly as he reached his hands down to hold onto his penis. Phil could see he was super close to leaking, in fact he was surprised he hadn’t already, so it was time to get this boy in the bath.

Phil stepped into the bath, sat down, then invited Dan into his lap. When Dan was settled, Phil handed him a half bottle of water and told him to finish it off. As Dan drank, Phil rubbed a hand over Dan’s very swollen abdomen, noting it was a lot worse than his own this afternoon. Dan shuddered and moaned softly at the touch. Phil then moved his hand down to touch Dan a little through his boxers, resulting in him literally squirming. This had Phil’s cock twitching, telling him to hurry up and get it buried deep inside Dan.

“You desperate, Danny?” Phil asked, quirking an eyebrow, using 'Danny’ as a bit of a tease.

Dan groaned, “Yes.”

“Do you want the plug in?” Phil asked, wanting to go with what Dan’s choice in this situation.

“Please,” Dan nodded, reaching out behind himself to do it, “Wanna see how much.”

“So Dan,” Phil started, pressing a hand against Dan’s abdomen, “Boxers on or off?”

“Ahh,” Dan breathed sharply, a small damp spot growing on his boxers, “Shit.”

“On or off?” Phil repeated, running his thumb over the damp spot.

“On,” Dan smiled shyly, “If that’s good with you? I want to soak them.”

“Good with me,” Phil nodded, pulling Dan tight against him and kissing his neck, where Phil knew he was sensitive.

“Phi-il,” Dan moaned a little, leaning into Phil’s touch, “I need to go.”

“I know you do,” Phil teased lightly, hooking his hands over the back of Dan’s boxers and slipping them down, “But I need to finger you first. Then I’m going to fuck it out of you.”

“Please,” Dan pleaded, “Get your fingers up my ass. Now.”

“Demanding much,” Phil laughed, “But yes, I will.”

Phil coated his fingers in lube, then let them find their way to Dan’s hole. He was tight, having not done anything in a few days, but also having so many of his muscles contracted to hold his pee in. Phil pushed in the first finger and slowly moved it around inside Dan, working him up to the second. Meanwhile, he captured Dan’s mouth in a kiss, letting him express his desperation by moaning needy kisses against Phil’s lips.

With two fingers now, Phil was able to stretch him a lot more. In doing this, he ended up brushing his fingers over Dan’s prostate, eliciting a reaction that he’d never had before from hitting Dan’s prostate. He leaked, quite a lot this time, his boxers dampening significantly against Phil’s stomach.

“Nghh, Phil, I need you,” Dan grunted sensually, grinding down a little into his lap.

“Okay,” Phil said, finishing off stretching Dan until he was satisfied it was enough, “Right, are you ready?”

“I’m more than ready,” Dan said, “I’m literally dripping. I need this so bad.”

Phil got himself coated in lube, then lined up. He lifted Dan up by the hips, with his help of course, and slowly guided him down onto his dick. Dan sank down slowly, letting out a noise somewhere between a moan and a grunt, pee leaking from his cock.

Bottomed out, Dan just sat there for a minute, barely moving, eyes closed in pleasure, just revelling in the sensation of having both a bladder full of pee and an anus full of cock, “I feel so full; it’s fantastic.”

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Phil told him, enjoying the feeling of Dan’s tight walls around him, but more than ready to move.

“I’m ready,” Dan said, after a few moments.

Phil started to thrust, slowly at first, Dan’s hips rolling to meet his movements, his hands on Dan’s hips to help. Dan quickly became a moaning mess, leaking everywhere, so much moisture spreading across the front of his boxers and Phil’s stomach.

“You feel so good,” Phil told him, enjoying not only the feeling of Dan on his dick, but also the feeling of the moisture from Dan’s leaking cock against him.

“I…” Dan choked out, clearly too overwhelmed to continue, “Feels so good.”

As Phil picked up the speed a bit and aimed for Dan’s prostate, Dan completely lost control. He was moaning, he was peeing, but this time, he kept peeing. The warm liquid completely soaked through the front of his boxers, flowed over Phil’s stomach and thighs, and trickled down into the bath below them.

Dan felt so good, so filled with euphoria and endorphins, so overwhelmed by the sensation of experiencing one release whilst working towards another. Phil was rhythmically hitting his prostate, the action pounding the pee out of him, stronger waves of flow each time Phil hit home.

When Dan’s stream came to an end, he felt the oncoming orgasm pooled in his stomach. He was ready to come completely undone with just one more touch. Phil thrust into his prostate once more, and with shaking thighs, Dan rutted into Phil’s stomach, cumming hard in his boxers, gripping onto Phil and digging his nails into his lover’s back as he rode out what was probably the strongest orgasm of his life.

As he came down, he started to cry a little, but Phil hadn’t come yet and Dan wanted to have him fully satisfied too. Not to mention, he wanted the feeling of Phil’s come inside his ass.

“Use me,” he cried out to Phil, “Keep fucking me until you come… inside please.”

Listening to Dan’s pleas, Phil kept thrusting into him, focusing now on his own pleasure. His kind-hearted soul felt bad for using Dan like this, but Dan’s double release pee and orgasm had been so hot that his primal instincts were begging for his own release. Everything was so wet and warm, the air filled with the smell of sex and Dan, so it only took Phil a couple more movements to get there. He came inside Dan, provoking more moans through his cries.

Out of breath, exhausted, Phil leant back against the bath and let Dan collapse into him. He moved his hands from Dan’s hips to wrap his arms around him in a hug. They were both wet and sticky and everything smelt of pee, but they were too full of emotion to care. Dan was sobbing from the release, so Phil just wanted to hold him until he recovered, brushing the hair back off Dan’s forehead with a hand that was slightly covered in pee.

When Dan had calmed down just a little, Phil helped him out of his wet, sticky boxers. Now that they were cooling off, that was bound to begin to get uncomfortable. He reached forwards and rinsed them off with the bath tap before throwing them over into the sink.

Now that Dan had viewed the aftermath of his release pooled in the bottom of the tub, he pulled out the plug, making things more comfortable for them. They needed to get cleaned off now.

Phil grabbed the showerhead, changed the tap over onto shower mode and pointed it towards the drain as he got the temperature right. Once he had a warm shower in his hands, he brought it up to him and Dan, to rinse the two of them off. They’d fill the bath up after this and get washed properly, but it was important to get most of the pee cleaned up first.

Once they were both rinsed, Phil set the showerhead aside again, put the plug back in and started to fill up the bath with warm water. He grabbed the hotel-supplied bubble bath and added a generous squirt, knowing that would help them to relax and get clean. When the bath was full, the two of them could relax, Dan turning around to sit between Phil’s legs as he usually would when they took a bath together. Okay, it was a bit tight, but it was cosy and intimate and that was what they both needed after sharing such intense sexual intimacy.

They stayed in the bath together for a while, Phil just holding Dan, kissing him softly and assuring him how perfect everything had been. When Dan’s emotions had calmed a little, he croaked out a thanks to Phil for doing all that he had, for giving Dan the release which he had needed so badly.

Once they were both cleaned up and the water had started to go cold, they decided it was time to get out of the bath. The two of them stood up slowly, hands still clinging onto each other for support. They stepped out and wrapped themselves in the big fluffy hotel towels. Hand in hand, they made their way back through to their room, both tired now and wanting nothing more than to curl up together. With an air of sleepiness, they tidied away Phil’s laptop and finished getting themselves ready for bed.

Once they had their teeth brushed and their faces moisturised, Dan and Phil got into bed together, laying down in the middle and holding each other close for a while. Phil nuzzled his head into the crook of Dan’s neck, pressing kisses to his shoulder, neck and the side of his face, reminding Dan both physically and verbally how much he loved him.

Dan, too, professed his undying love for Phil, which he felt had grown even more over the course of the day. They were both ever thankful for each other, two soulmates who could trust each other with not only their lives but their kinks. Together, they could experiment, try new things and maybe grow their love a little stronger along the way.


End file.
